Pyouh
Pyouh(ព្យុះ) is a character created by the user Neizov. She is a blue tigress that worked for the Tiger Army. Appearance She is a blue-colored tigress with the lower part of the face, the inside of the ears, abdominal mark and the upper part of the head colored a lighter blue. It has two blue markings on the head and several stripes ranging from the back to the tail which are a darker blue. Her nose and ears are a slightly darker blue compared to the rest of her fur. She wears a greyish jacket of the tiger army which isn't buttoned. In said jacket, there is a pocket and a golden badge of the Tiger Army. Character Bio Pyouh was born in a village in Cambodia, but when she turned 10 years, she went to live in Vietnam. During the period of the war between the U. military and the Tiger Army, the US military bombed her country, so she fled to a village on the outskirts of the city, but afterwards the Americans ended up destroying said village, including the people, and they ended up killing her father. After this experience, she joined the Tiger Army; however, it wasn't for vengeance, but rather for ending the war as soon as possible. Her work consisted mainly of intercepting enemy communications and decrypting them and she also worked as a translator so she never had to fight, but that didn't matter to her, since she heavily disliked weaponry and death. When the war ended, she decided to move to Happy Tree Town in search of a better life and to learn more about the American culture; despite what she suffered in the war, she does not have any grudges against the Americans. Personality She is always very nice and tries to fit in the society by trying to make friends and imitating their customs and tastes, even if she must have a bad time due to it. She has also demonstrated that she likes helping people with their problems and trying to comfort them. She likes to go to the movies, listen to western music and watch movies of martial arts. She has also shown interest in literature and she's an amazing cook. She fears characters who belong to the U.S. military and when she sees said characters, such as Flippy, she'll start to tremble and, if they get any closer, she'll begin to cry uncontrollably. Relationships Friends * Eyes: He's the first friend she made when she came to Happy Tree Town and they are great friends. * Anny: Although Anny didn´t like that she was a soldier in the past, she consideres her a nice girl. * Spiky: Although he fought against the tigers in his past, he respects her and considers her a kind and friendly girl. * Mismar:He is always flirting with her and, although Pyouh does not like, she considers him a nice guy. Enemies * Flippy: She doesn't hate him, but she fears him due to his US uniform. Galery Neizreq.jpg|Pyouh drawn by BlueTide. PyouhUni.png|Pyouh dressed in her full uniform. PyouhG.gif|Pyouh gif created by La-cocotua. Trivia * Her design is based on the tigers soldiers. * She wear a jacket of the Tiger Army. * Her name in Cambodian means storm. * Although she works for the tiger army, she did not kill or injure anyone. * Her deaths involve sharp objects. * She is very sensitive to any type of insult. * Her survival rate is 37%. * Curiously, she isn't afraid of Spiky, probably because he doesn't wear the US uniform. Translation made by GonzaloGplay.Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Tigers Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Good characters Category:Mammals Category:Military Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Female Characters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters